candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candies
Candies are the main item in Candy Crush Saga. There are Regular Candies, which come in six different colors, and have the same effect. There are Special Candies which are created by forming special configurations, and others special candies that appear on later levels but cannot be created. Each one has its own effect. Regular Candies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 in a row to turn them into points. The several different colors and shapes are: * Red - Jelly Bean * Orange - Lozenge * Yellow - Lemon Drop * Green - Gum Square * Blue - Lollipop Head * Purple - Jujube Cluster Special Candies Striped Candy *'Appearance:' Horizontal or vertical white stripes on a regular candy. *'Effect:' Clears an entire row or column, depending on the direction of the stripes. *'Formation:' 4 regular candies in a row. The most common special candy, often created accidentally (not meant to be) through cascades. If the striped candy results from a horizontal move, the stripes will be horizontal, if it results from a vertical move, they will be vertical. *Vertical striped candies are useful in ingredient levels if they are in the same column as an ingredient. Wrapped Candy *'Appearance:' A regular candy in a same-colored square wrapper. *'Effect:' Clears the surrounding 8 candies, activates twice. *'Formation:' 5 or 6 regular candies in a T, L or + shape. Color Bomb *'Appearance:' A chocolate ball with sprinkles on it. Known as "freckles". *'Effect:' **When switched with a regular candy, it will clear all candies of that color from the board. **When switched with a striped candy it will turn all candies of that color into striped candies and immediately clear each line according to the striped candy's direction. **When switched with a wrapped candy, it will remove all candies of that color from the board. Once the board settles, it will then remove all candies of another color from the board. **When switched with another color bomb, it will clear all candy on the board. *'Formation:' 5 in a row. Jelly Fish *'Appearance:' A candy fish. Colors vary. *'Effect:' Creates 3 Jelly Fish that target and eat one random candy each, activating special candies if they are targeted. *'Formation:' Either bought in the Yeti Shop, or created during the Sugar Crush after Jelly levels, where each move that you have left becomes 3 Fish. Can also be seen at the start of jelly levels (in marmalade) on Delicious Drifts and onwards. Coconut Wheel *'Appearance:' Pink coconut Wheel with a liquorice center. *'Effect:' When switched with a regular candy, it continues on in that direction, clearing all candies from its path. Also converts the first 3 candies to Striped Candies. *'Formation:' Bought in the Yeti Shop and in the booster spinning wheel, and appears on start screen in later levels. Lucky Candy *'Appearance: '''A circle candy with a tick in Candy Order levels. *'Effect:' When matched, they turn into a candy which accords to the orders. *'Formation: Bought in the Yeti Shop, and appears on start screen in later levels. Other Candies Extra Time Candy *'Appearance: '''A glowing, regular candy with a +5 written on it. *'Effect: 'When matched with the same colour, it adds 5 seconds to the timer. *'Found in: Most timed levels. Mystery Candy *'Appearance: '''An egg with a question mark on it. *'Effect: 'When matched with the same colour, a good or bad outcome comes out from it. *'Found in: 'Level 231 in Chocolate Barn onwards. Chameleon Candy *'Appearance: 'A regular candy with a pink aura and a rainbow that sweeps across it every few seconds. *'Effect: 'When a move is made, the colour of the candy will change. *'Found in: '''Level 306 in Savory Shores onwards. Combinations Special candies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. Trivia *Green candies are the only candies to never be left out of a level. As it may seem like the Blue sucker top also appear in every level, they were actually left out in Level 289 on iOS and Android. **Red candies also appear in every level in iOS and Android. *Most 5 colour levels exclude yellow candies. On iOS and Android, they often exclude purple candies instead. **If purple candies are included for 5 colour levels on mobile devices, they will exclude orange candies. If purple and orange candies are included for 5 colour levels on mobile devices, they will exclude yellow candies. *Most 4 colour levels would exclude yellow and red candies. On iOS and Android, they often exclude purple and orange candies instead. *Very few levels have less than 5 candy colours. Level 31 and level 587 are the only levels with 3 colours. Level 252 is the level with 4 colours, also the easiest level in the game Gallery CandyCrush CategoryHeader.jpg Download.jpg|So... much...candy... Real Life Candy Crush-OurTorontoLife.jpg|Real Life Candy Crush from ourtorontolife.com CandyCrush MixedFruitGummies.jpg|A box of Mixed Fruit Gummies CandyCrush SourFruitGummies.jpg|A box of Sour Fruit Gummies CandyCrush ColorBombs.jpg|A box of Colour Bomb candies CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|A box of Jelly Fish candies Irl.png|Candy Crush in real life Blue.png Green.png Orange.png Purple.png Red.png Yellow.png 10013809 582220868542411 1545571576 n.png th.jpeg Category:Elements